Coming home
by vodooman
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to scott... everyone assumed that phoenix killed him. Even jean did... but here is the real story behind it... Crossover smallville with XMen. Pairing: chloe/scott, rating due to later chapters and themes
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Coming Home**

**Fandom: Smallville X-Men crossover**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Scott  
**Words : 999**

**Warning/Spoilers: X Men – the last stand**

This fic is set some time after the X Men Movie: the Last Stand. I believe firmly that Scott Summers is NOT dead… because even if he was winey and arrogant at times, I liked him. And I believe he deserves a second chance at being happy, or semi-happy.

Firstly I want to say that no, there is no Storm/Cyclops romance in there. They are pretty good friends, but that's about it… and I really don't know how many chapters or one-shots or continuations or what-ever are going to follow this fic. … I liked the Chloe/Scott pairing… I remember reading it once, and thought that it was sweet. So this fic is really something totally spontaneous. Besides, I hope that it helps to get over the writers block…

**Coming Home – chapter 1**

There had been a knock on the mansion doors. Then another one.

Storm hadn't expected someone to come in the middle of the night. But now at midnight another knock sounded through the halls of the mansion of the Xavier institute.

She descended the stairs to the front doors and opened it cautiously. What she saw, or better said **who** she saw, made her widen her eyes in disbelief. Her throat constricted and she could feel the unshed tears for the man in front of her pooling up in her eyes.

Instead of offering him to enter she threw herself at him and sobbed into his neck. Her hands were clawing at his leather jacket, trying to identify if he was real. And with a shacking weak voice she said the first thing that came to her mind. "We all thought you were dead. That you were killed."

She, just like everybody else, couldn't get herself to even think that Jean Grey had killed her boyfriend Scott Summers. But him standing here in front of her meant that Phoenix hadn't killed Scott. That at least some of the things that had scared and scarred everyone over the last couple of months hadn't happened the way everyone believed it to be.

She felt Scott lift his hand and stroked her hair in a comforting gesture. All that came from him was a small "I'm sorry." But it was enough. Because Storm knew that Scott Summers had returned to the X Men. And that thought alone was enough to make her hug him tighter and start sobbing again into his shoulder.

It was the clearing of a throat which startled her out of her unexpected reunion with an old friend. She took a hesitant step away from her old friend and tried to asses the situation as she should have done before her emotions took over her better judgment. That was when she noticed two things. One was that there was a petit blond girl standing next to him, and two was that Scott Summers had a tie bound around his head, specifically around his eyes.

Storm looked at the girl with a suspicious glare. Not that the girl looked like their typical enemy. It was just Storm's usual habit to be suspicious of anyone new that came to the Xavier Institute without a former invitation. She assed the girl and gave her a once over.

The girl had short blond hair which was in disarray. She had a shaky and sad smile on her face and her make up was clearly smudged, a testimony that she had just before cried. Her clothes were dirtied covered in mud and grass, but at the same time looked to have been new before what ever happened, happened to her.

"What happened?" asked Storm with her authoritarian voice. The same voice she had perfect some time ago, being the new head of the X Men. She turned her head to Scott and tried again when no one of the two tried to break the silence. "Where have you been all this time Scott? Why do you look like you have been through a war zone?"

At that the tiny blond next to him winced. Even though Storm was sure that Scott couldn't see the reaction of the blond girl next to him because of his covered eyes, he seemed to have felt it. Because he reached his hand out to her and the girl stepped into his protective embrace. He gave her silent squeeze to the shoulders and rested his cheek on her the top of her head.

Scott released a heavy sigh before he said slowly "It's a long story, Storm. I could use a little coffee. What do you say?" The corner of his mouth was curled up in an almost smile, and Storm was wondering again what the hell had happened. Because that cocky and relaxed man standing in front of her was nothing like the man that had left the institute a couple of months ago, in a disarray of emotions and psychologically broken.

Instead of pestering him into telling her a short version to satisfy her curiosity she nodded her head. It was only after she had done so, that she remembered that he couldn't see her. So she said "Yeah, sure." She stepped aside and watched the blond guide him in by taking his hand and threading her fingers through his. She noticed that they even while walking together to the kitchen were always physically very near to each other. Like it was something normal, something that shouldn't be questioned. And again, just like the multiple times before Storm really REALLY wanted to know what had happened to Scott over the time of his disappearance and why he was so comfortable with the blond girl next to him.

They arrived in the kitchen and Storm watched the girl taking a seat next to Scott. She was sitting right next to him, so she rested her head on his shoulder with obvious fatigue. Feeling like she should make herself scarce for a few minutes Storm faced Scott and said "I'll just go and get you your extra glasses." He gave her a dismissive nod of the head and a breath taking grin that had Storm's eyes widening again. She felt her cheeks turning a shade or two. She gave an amused shake of her head and said before exiting the kitchen "I am glad you're back, Cyclops. Everyone missed you."

With that she turned around and went straight to his once banished room to look for his extra pair of glasses. On her way to and back, she wondered who the blond girl was with him. She was wondering if his relaxed behaviour and the girl had anything to do with why he never until now came back to the institute. And what was more important was why everyone, even the deceased Prof. Xavier, believed him to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Coming Home, chapter 2**

**Fandom: Smallville X-Men crossover**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Scott  
**Words : 737**

**Warning/Spoilers: X Men – the last stand**

_Why did Scott never come back if he wasn't dead? What is his connection to Chloe and Smallville. Read here…_

**Chapter 2**

Storm came back into the kitchen only to discover that the tired blond that had leaned on Scott was now on her feet rushing around the kitchen and by the smell of it, making one hell of a good coffee.

She herself came over to where Scott was sitting and handed him his glasses. She watched as Scott put them on and then with a heavy sigh shook his head, as if ridding himself from some depressing thoughts. And they might have been just that because not a minute later did she hear a faint "too bad" from Scott.

That was when he got up from his seat and went over to were the blond was busy pouring the freshly made coffee into mugs. He took a hold of her shoulders and made her face him.

Storm felt, and not for the first time this evening, like she was not supposed to be there with them. Like this moment was private and only meant for the couple before her.

"Are you hurt?" asked Scott while searching the blonds' body for any signs of hurt. The girl rolled her eyes and said "I told you I wasn't. Stop asking…" That was when the girl put her hands on his shoulders to steady her, went on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek. With that she turned around and continued to finish her task of coffee making.

Storm noted that the girl was making the first two cups without asking Scott how he wanted his coffee. As the girl prepared the last cup she looked over to Storm and asked, knowing that she had already her attention "Milk?"

"Yes, thank you. But no sugar." Was all Storm said, and continued to watch the interaction between the blond girl and her fellow teacher and team mate, whom she had just an hour prior believed to have been dead.

There was something natural and familiar between the girl and Scott that she had yet to see between other people. Sure, the special gift everyone had at the institute gathered them together, but truth was that the interaction between the teachers and students or the students themselves always seemed a little stiff and sometimes forced.

Every one of them had had some reason to be wary of human interaction. She knew herself that even she couldn't be absolutely free and honest with anyone, except maybe the deceased Professor.

She was pulled out of her musings by the amused and humouring voice of the bold girl. "By the way Scott, you owe me a new car!"

Scott, now carrying two mugs of coffee to the table let out an amused chuckle before answering. "Your car was already a wreck before I blew it up... Shouldn't you be more grateful for me saving you?"

The girl now also coming to the table and handing the steaming cup of coffee to Storm glared playfully at Scott and replied "Why is it that when ever Clark saves me I never had to replace a personal item, but when ever you do, I need to buy a new wardrobe besides other things?"

Storm couldn't help but snicker herself. Scott faked an outraged expression before suddenly noticing something. He turned to Storm and said a little sheepish "Ororo, this is Chloe Sullivan. Chloe, this is Ororo Storm Munroe. She is a friend and also teaches here with me."

At that Storm sobered completely and her happy mood was replaced by a sad and depressed one. Scott had no idea that the Professor was dead. Or that Jean had returned only to wreck havoc and die at the hands of Wolverine. She decided then that she could tell him later what had happened in his absence. First she needed to know how and why he never returned to them, to the institute that had so long been their home. And Storm knew that the Institute had always been the only home to Scott.

But before she could ask something she noticed both people in front of her going silent and fixing their gaze at something behind her. She had a feeling of foreboding, but without a word turned to see who was standing behind her. And then she saw the person who had just entered the kitchen and disturbed with his presence the playful bantering that had just moments before taken place in front of her.

**Yeay, chapter 2 is finished… and as you can see Scott is a little better with handling his gift… you know he did always have inhibitions were his laser-eye-thing was concerned. Who do you think that person entering the kitchen is…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Coming Home, ch3 **

**Author: vodooman/ boredlittlestudent**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance, friendship, hurt, comfort, Adventure**

**Characters/Pairings: Storm, Hank, Scott, Chloe (Smallville), Chloe/Scott implied**

**Short summary: Who was the person that entered the kitchen? Now it is about to be revealed!!!**

**Any warnings: none I think…**

**Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters don't belong to me. Sadly, x-men and its characters also don't belong to me… I really don't own anything… *pout* I only write fan fiction for entertainment.**

**A/N: I've put chapter 3 on this, but it really is only the first part… next part will be up as soon as I get it worked out…**

Chapter 3

Chloe Sullivan firmly believed that there weren't many things anymore that could leave her stunned or speechless. Living in Smallville enlarged her horizon and put some things for her in a new perspective. Even Scott's newly shared past wasn't something that Chloe would have categorized as shocking. Interesting - yes. But not shockingly horrible or leaving her in a state of dumb speechlessness.

On their way to the Institute Scott had told her everything he could think of. Everything he hadn't remembered ever since awakening in the small Hospital on the outskirts of Smallville and then living with the Kent's on their farm. He'd spent months as a stranger to him-self, with no recollection of who he was or why he had been found near the farm to start with.

The only thing he had remembered was that his name was Scott and that he might not have a family o return to. He had lived with the Kents and worked on the farm to pay his debt to them. He had quickly formed a friendship with Clark and his parents that even Chloe couldn't quite understand. She sometimes had the feeling that whatever Clark's secret was, Scott was in on it and that Clarks parents were fine with that.

She remembered how the first few weeks Chloe hadn't liked him very much. Scott was always so uptight and a good-doer that she had problems with him. Or better to say Scott had problems with her attitude. The ways Chloe went about things, and then always ended up at the hands of a dangerous freak-of-the-week were something Scott had to get used to. But after one particular saving mission, as Scott had dubbed her escapades, they had formed their own friendship. It was one that was independent from Clarks and growing stronger by the time Scott had stayed in Smallville for four months.

By the time Scott had settled in as a new family member with the Kents, Chloe discovered that her feelings for Scott weren't all of the platonic kind. She had dearly hoped that whatever she felt for him was only a short crush, like the one she had had on Clark or Lex, but she soon realised that it wasn't.

To make things worse, Scott had found out from Pete and Clark that Chloe had feelings for him, and he had tried to avoid her for a very long time. She had feared that Scott would never see her again, but a rather hard fall, namely falling out of a Luthor manor window, had reunited them.

A day after that 'accident' Scott had visited her in the hospital and explained that even if he did feel something more than friendship for her, he could never act on it. She was still in school, and he didn't even know who he was besides being too old for her. Their talk had been not very satisfying for her, so she had ended it on her terms: She told him that she would wait until she finished school to reassure him that her feelings for him still held, and that as soon as he did have his memories back, she would make sure that they'd be together.

To her satisfaction Scott wasn't able to argue with her about that. Mostly because a nurse had come in at that time and ushered him out, so that Chloe could rest some more. In the last few weeks Chloe had wondered if Scott's memories would ever return. She knew that even without them Scott was slowly letting her in on his life, but she saw how he struggled in Smallville whenever a family event was about to happen.

Now Scott remembered. The second meteor shower had somehow induced a reaction with his inner and emotional living and prompted his powers as well as his memories. He started by telling her about mutants in general, about the X-gene, as well as the Xavier-Institute and his life before and after he joined the institute and subsequently the X-Men.

It had been quite a bit to take in, and more than once she had caught herself at widening her eyes or raising eyebrows while he told her about his life and the hardship he had to go through. Considering that she hadn't known anything about his personal life before he got to Smallville she thought that she handled his confessional life-story in a very good way.

She hadn't screamed or tried to run away after hearing that Scott was a mutant with the power to pulverise a whole city with his 'atomic' eyesight. Instead she had assured him that, being a mutant wouldn't change the way she felt about him. Maybe the reason she hadn't been that terrified of Scott was because of the silly looking tie that he had fasten around his head to seal his eyesight away. Or maybe it was due to her experience with him in Smallville compared to her encounters of the meteor-induced kind.

Living in Smallville and experiencing a lot of weird meetings and the fact that she had always wanted to be an investigative reporter had probably a lot to do with her reaction to him. Her reporters analysing skills had kicked in and compared everything she knew about 'meteor freaks' and mutants with each other.

Smallville's freak-of-the-week was usually due to meteor-infection. Mutant powers were due to a genetic abnormality. The usual meteor-infected that roamed the streets, schools and homes of Smallville were usually evil. Either out to kill her, or try and manipulate Lana into becoming their mutual love-interest. Scott had after all saved her many times along with Clark, and that alone made her sure that someone like him couldn't be evil. She somehow got the feeling, that mutants might not all be evil in a way that she had up until now seen 'meteor freaks' be.

Chloe stared at the newcomer to the kitchen. Even though Scott had told her that not every mutant could blend in with the average population she hadn't thought that she would get to see someone like that so soon.

But before them, in the entrance to the kitchen, stood a man covered in blue fur. He was rather bulky, looked like he had a lot of muscle under the fur and was not as tall as Scott. It may have not freaked her out to hear that Scott had a special power, but to see a man covered in blue fur… that really was strange.

Her mouth hung open. "…". She was so shocked that she couldn't even stutter. She frowned several times, only to close her mouth after a moment and narrow her eyes while looking at him. She was concentrating on a question that all of a sudden popped into her mind.

_Maybe it is too personal of a question to ask_… she mussed when she couldn't muster the courage to ask.

~*~

Storm and Scott were both quiet and just looked back and forth from the Hank to the stunned girl sitting with them on the kitchen table. She had at first a stunned look on her face, her mouth had opened, but not a syllable had come out of it. Now, only moments after his arrival, her face had turned into a mix of fascination, interest and unspoken questions. To his defence Hank hadn't moved the slightest.

The only reason why he had come to the kitchen was because Storm hadn't returned to their room after she left him half an hour ago. He wouldn't have been in search of her normally, but they had been in the middle of a rather important conversation regarding the institute, and he had been trying to get her to see his point of view.

So he had gone and looked for her at first in her office, and then retreated to the kitchen, hoping to find her there and continue their conversation.

Storm cleared her voice and while looking at him, pointed to the girl seated next to a rather dishevelled looking Scott. It was only then that Hank really realised that Scott Summers was sitting there in the institute's kitchen, drinking coffee and looking like he never had been gone and believed dead.

"Hank, I'm sorry I forgot about you… but as you can see I was busy. Erm… It looks like Scott had been alright all this time. And he came with a friend. This is Chloe…" Storm half stuttered half awkwardly explained to him.

"Sullivan" finished Scott for her when Storm didn't continue.

Hank was still a little unsure of what was going on, but he pushed all his own questions by side and neared the kitchen table. He looked from Storm to Scott and then to the blond girl, who he finally noticed was also looking, just like Scott, like she'd just battled something bigger than herself.

He realised even before Storm could say something that the girl was someone from the areas of America that had yet to admit that mutants were among them. Even if the bigger cities had their own 'anti-mutant-organisations' there were many states and places within the country that hadn't addressed the problems of mutants, or anti-mutant activities. He had tried many years to convince the congress that more work should be done in that area. To enlighten the population and subsequently ensure tolerance from a younger age, but no one of his fellow senators wanted to hear him out about that. They argued that since mutants were only ever gathered in the bigger cities such an act would only stir hysterics among the other population that rarely had anything to do with them.

Hank extended his hand and half expected the girl to just stare at it, but instead she too extended hers and placed her smaller more delicate hand into his. He noticed that Scott had at first gone absolutely still, stiffened his back, but at the contact had visibly relaxed.

"Dr. Henry McCoy, but you can call me Hank" he introduced himself.

The girl, Chloe, surprised him by asking "Henry McCoy…? Like the senator who was against the new firearms law?"

**AN: I do realise that I had a problem with the whole X-men-verse and Smallville-verse. In X-Men they actually knew that mutants existed, and they had a lot of antimutants… in Smallville Chloe and a few selected are pretty much the only ones that know that metoer-radiation can induce powers… so I thought that their not knowing of mutants could be explained by some states denying the existence of mutants. At this point I would like to point out that I thought of this like the evolution theory… some states don't teach it… So there must be a lot of people that haven't heard of it and therefore wouldn't aknoledge it … right?**

**I have some explaining to do about where Scott had been all this time… but I thought having Chloe's thoughts would be a little more insightful… that way I'll have less difficulty when explaining about his absence and things… **

**In case you wondered about the timeline… this fic is set some time after the last movie. So Storm has pretty much settled in as new headmaster. Hank is still working as senator, but he lives with the others in the institute… (if that isn't possible due to the long trip he would have to make everyday, then let's just assume that it is possible in my fic…) and he and Storm are more than friends, but I haven't decided on the details for that yet… As for Smallville… it is right after the second meteor-shower. And Chloe never got transported with Clark to the arctic…Lex never got to boss her around… but you'll read that in a later chapter…**

**Please do tell me what you thought of this chapter… or if you like the others before it… I kind of changed the style of writing a little… so, that is why I would really need feedback. Thank you… **


	4. AN

Dear readers, dear friends

It has finally happened. My real life and my writing/virtual i-life have clashed, and I can't get out of it. Therefore I decided to go hiatus with my writing.

My personal journal will still be up but only for those on my f-list. My fan fic archive/writing comm will stay up. For my fanfic net account, I really haven't decided yet. But it will probably stay put for the time being, until i have time to put everything down.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that. And that I won't really add new friends until I write again, except in very rare cases I might...

Thank you all for your attention, and don't worry, this isn't good bye, it's "Auf wiedersehen!" Because I will certainly still be around to comment on my friends journals and good fan fics.


End file.
